


All I Do Is Ache

by mubtaahij



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pining!ryan, pining!shane, shyan, song prompt, sorry folks, this not a sexual story even though the title can be taken kind of sexually, tooth rooting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mubtaahij/pseuds/mubtaahij
Summary: “my feet are dragging me back to you,and my arms need someone to hold on to.my eyes are crying “I really miss you.”‘cause, baby, I’ve been up all night,thinking of you, are you doing it too?I need you to stay ‘cause without youall I do is ache.”





	All I Do Is Ache

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like thirty minutes and it’s past midnight (I’m usually in bed and asleep by nine) so don’t judge this!! 
> 
> I was so inspired to write this after hearing a beautiful song written by a girl on Instagram so I did! The description is the song’s lyrics and I couldn’t help myself. It just screams Shane and Ryan to me. 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

> listen to the song this work was inspired by [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWQQYTEjbE6/)!

* * *

 - _Shane_ -

Shane was in love with Ryan, but of course he’d never fully admit this to himself. Only when he had already downed one too many beers or when it was far too late at night, lost in his thoughts. His heart yearned for the man he loved so dearly, he craved the thought of that affection being reciprocated, but it just never came.

Sometimes, he let himself cry, but only when the longing became too heavy. He cried because he desired the life where he could love him freely, love him with everything he was and not have it be a secret. He felt childish when he did this, but he couldn’t help it.

Shane found himself missing Ryan even when he shouldn’t. Like on the days they wouldn’t see each other or even after he’d gone home. It was a fickle feeling, one he couldn’t explain too. He missed hearing Ryan’s voice, his laugh, seeing his smile mirror his own and the way his eyes glinted in the light. He decided Ryan was the most beautiful creature he’d ever known.

There was something special about the way he loved him, something different, new, about this feeling. Despite having been in previous relationships he realized he never felt this deeply about the other people he’d been with. This made him feel a bit guilty, but not enough for him to dwell on it.

Ever since the first time he made Ryan smile he’d been a complete disaster underneath him. He tried so hard to make it look casual, that he wasn't totally-deeply-truly in love with the other man but it felt so _wrong_. Why deny himself the simple pleasure of loving another human? Maybe because said human didn’t love him the same way too.

  
\- _Ryan_ -

God, it hurt him to not just grab Shane by the face and kiss his illegally kissable lips. It pained him to suppress all he felt for the man he was sure didn’t feel the same way. Ryan was helplessly in love with Shane, he was madly enthralled with every ounce of him and it killed him to tell himself otherwise.

It angered him that he couldn’t just come to terms with this realization. Hell, loving Shane was almost as natural as breathing. It just felt, _right_. The world was right when he was with him, the world didn’t feel so big and scary. Shane had taught him what safe felt like.

Every time he found himself spiralling out of control, whether because of fear, sorrow, arrogance or even joy, his taller counterpart always brought him back to earth. He always relished in the moments with him if need be, shared his excitement in a way only he could and comforted him with that voice that could calm the raging tides. It all felt so natural to him.

Ryan concluded that loving Shane was something he probably would never stop doing. He’d always be head-over-heels for him and he didn’t mind that thought. He didn’t mind the fact that he’d risk it all to be with Shane, that he’d give up all he’d ever known and dive in with everything he was and had to give. This man was the best part of his life and loving him was the best part of himself.

On occasion he found himself lying in the darkness of his room, hot tears pouring down his cheeks drowning in the assumed misery of love unreturned. Was this what it was like to have his heartbroken? Broken even without a definite cause, just the sheer fact of the unknown? And sometimes he wondered if Shane did the same thing too.

  
\- _Shane_ -

Tonight was one of those nights. The night where his heart _ached_ to be with Ryan. His chest seemed so empty, like there was a void begging to be filled, but the only solution was him.

He sat blank-faced on the couch of his lonely apartment that held a lonely bed that Shane wished he could share. He hated sleeping alone now and the thought of sharing his space with his love sounded so heavenly, so perfect, so meant to be. Did Ryan know what he did to Shane? Did he know he made him want to settle down some place and share his life?

He was the missing piece to the puzzle of life. He was that blank space in the middle that when clicked in looked like a piece of art. Though the work was time-consuming, it was worth it. In Shane’s world, he realized he would wait a thousand years if it meant he could be with Ryan for the rest of forever.

\- _Ryan_ -

The smaller man had remained silent the majority of the work day and he didn’t dare meet Shane’s eye. He was afraid that if his eyes locked with his own it would be game over, that he’d throw all self-control out of the window and just tell him everything.

He wanted to say that Shane healed him, healed his broken pieces and fixed him right up. He wanted to ask if he kept him up at night, wondered if he ever ached too. Ryan wanted to be held in his arms for all of eternity, he wanted to feel the cracks and craveses stitched up with each second of the embrace, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask.

Ryan knew that life without Shane wasn’t really living. How could it be? How could he go on as if he’d never met the true embodiment of perfection? He couldn’t and he wouldn’t make himself find out.

  
\- _Shane_ -

He’d stayed up the majority of the night when he strolled into work that morning, coffee in hand. His mind cursed him for thinking about a co-worker, a friend, so romantically the entire night but he couldn’t help it.

He worked lazily throughout the day, accomplishing hardly anything and when the day came to a close his heart pounded with joy when Ryan walked with him to his car. The two made small talk, nothing seemed forced or unusual, it was just _them_.

His palms began to the sweat when Ryan stepped closer to him, backing him against his car. His breathing became irregular when he was flush against him. He shuddered when he heard the younger man say:

“Tell me I’m not the only one.”

Shane shook his head, telling him what he wanted to hear. His heart rate beat too fast when Ryan’s lips hovered over his own and for the first time he felt a new kind of ache sweep over him. An ache that buzzed on his lips and he couldn’t help himself anymore.

Soon enough they reassured each other with kisses that screamed answered they needed to hear. Shane felt himself let go, he buried himself deep in the feeling of Ryan’s lips on his own. It felt honest and raw, as if this was just apart of their everyday.

He needed this now more than ever and each passing second only reiterated the “I love you’s” more and more. They need not speak for their words to be understood. Finally, Shane knew what it was to be in love and have that love returned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you could enjoy it! feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
